


La Primera Navidad

by Lechatetlabeille



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Canon LGBTQ Female Character, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Special, F/F, Family Feels, First Christmas, Friendship, Korrasami Anniversary, Korrasami Month, Korrasami Month 2016, Korrasami Week, LGBTQ Character, Love, Post-Avatar: The Legend of Korra, Traditions
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lechatetlabeille/pseuds/Lechatetlabeille
Summary: ¡Es Navidad en Ciudad República! Pero los planes de Korra con Asami se han visto truncados por la obsesión laboral de la CEO (Además de su nula emoción por la fecha). ¿Llegarán a un acuerdo o cada quien pasará por su lado? Es difícil dejar viejas costumbres y abrirse al cambio… Pero hay que darle valor a lo realmente importante en la vida.
Relationships: Korra & Asami Sato, Korra/Asami Sato
Kudos: 6





	La Primera Navidad

**Disclaimer:** The Legend of Korra no me pertenece, su historia y personajes son propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko… Y de Nickelodeon.

 **Nota:** Este fanfic fue pensado en respuesta a la convocatoria para la actividad de las fanpage de Facebook _Avatar Juan_ , _Korrasami Nation_ y _Korrasami4evah_ , con el motivo del 6to aniversario del final de LOK. Espero sea de su agrado.

* * *

** La Primera Navidad **

—Entonces... ¿Estás nervioso?

—Un poquito… -al ver la ceja enarcada de su amiga morena, rectificó- okey, okey, mucho en realidad. ¡Pero cómo no estarlo! Es la primera vez que pasaré una fiesta con Opal y su familia… ¡Pero también estoy muy emocionado! Incluso les tejí bufandas a todos de regalo… aunque quizás no fue buena idea de mi parte poner “La Gran Unificadora” en la de Kuvira… pero la intención es lo que cuenta ¿No? Además, también cantaremos Varrickcicos y…

—Espera, ¿Varrickcicos? -cuestionó la castaña extrañada

—Son unas nuevas canciones que ha inventado Varrick por la temporada, cariño. -Respondió Asami a su novia, recordando como el hombre del gracioso bigote había ido a su oficina para presumirle su más reciente “invento”.

—Sí, son muy populares-acotó Mako- en la estación todos los escuchaban, hasta que la Jefa se cansó y dijo que el siguiente que pusiera en la radio un Varrickcico le metería un cable metálico por el…

—¡Okey, ya entendí! -dijo Korra tratando de aguantar la risa - ¿Y qué cenarán?

—Pues Opal dice que el Chef de Zaofu hace el mejor cerdo pavo horneado de las Cuatro Naciones; de hecho, está algo celosa porque con eso de ser maestra aire ahora debe ser vegana… ¡Así que nos comprometimos a comer por los dos!

—¿Nos? – preguntó confuso la pelinegra

—Claro, Mako y yo. Obvio que mi hermanito no podía quedarse fuera ¡La navidad debe pasarse en familia! -declaró con alegría el ojiverde mientras abrazaba con efusividad a su visiblemente incómodo hermano mayor. Tras soltarlo preguntó a sus amigas - ¿Y ustedes chicas? ¿Qué harán en navidad?

—Quedarnos en la mansión

—Ir al Polo Sur

Ambas mujeres respondieron al unísono, pero al captar que sus respuestas habían sido radicalmente diferentes se observaron con sorpresa.

—¿Qué? -hablaron nuevamente a la par mientras se veían confundidas.

—Uy, creo que metí la pata… -susurró Bolín a Mako que estaba a su lado.

—Calla y no hagas movimientos bruscos o pueden tirarse a tu yugular…- dijo este silentemente, mientras observaban la escena como meros espectadores.

—¿A qué te refieres con quedarnos en la mansión?

—Pues Korra… sabes la locura que ha sido este mes después del lanzamiento de los Satoys del equipo avatar en las jugueterías…

—Psst… ¿Será buen momento de decirle a Asami que me regale uno de esos mini Bolines con brazos de acción catapulta que lanzan piedritas de juguete? -habló bajito el menor de los hermanos, intentando no mover los labios

—Sí. Si quieres un lindo entierro navideño, adelante… -Respondió entre dientes

—Okey, mejor me callo… -Hizo ademán de cerrar su boca con un cierre.

—Sí, lo sé cariño, has estado muy ocupada con eso… -continuó Korra, ajena, al igual que su pareja, de la interacción de los otros dos- y que ha generado muchos ingresos según me has contado…

—Exacto, y todo gracias a ti que me diste la idea, linda. Pero justamente por la demanda de las figuras ciertos procesos contables que normalmente cierra la empresa el 20 de diciembre, previo a estas festividades, se han retrasado al 23 que será nuestro último día laborable.

—Sigo sin entender… Ya suponía que trabajarías el 23, conociendo lo pesado del trabajo seguramente será hasta la media noche como los últimos días… Pero ¿El 24 no podríamos viajar? Sé que ni en dirigible o bisonte llegaríamos para la cena… pero podemos ir por los portales…

—No cariño, no puedo… los procesos contables externamente cierran el 23, pero como CEO debo estar pendiente del balance de ventas de la última carga de juguetes negociada con la Juguetería Central y mandarles el reporte a los accionistas para así completar los balances del último trimestre del año, recuerda que de aquí Industrias Futuro no abre hasta el 2 de enero.

—Pero Sami… es Navidad… -la morena le hizo un puchero- ¿Y si vamos después de que termines eso?

—Siendo sincera, no sé a qué hora terminaré… si bien la juguetería no cierra muy tarde ese día, no sé cuánto me demore con los reportes… capaz termine de noche y de seguro estaré muerta de cansancio… Yo lo siento Korra… -al ver que los ojos de su novia habían perdido el brillo de la ilusión, se apresuró a intentar arreglar la situación- Pero si gustas te puedes ir con tu familia.

—P-pero… -Trató de rebatir, un tanto sorprendida y confundida.

—En serio, no me enojo, deberías ir. -mencionó intentando transmitir confianza- Después de todo, tal como dice Bolín “La navidad debe pasarse en familia”. Además, por mí no hay problema, para mí esta es solo una fecha comercial.

La morena se quedó viendo a su novia con una extraña mirada que la mayor no supo interpretar; tras el intercambio profundo, la menor solamente asintió y siguió comiendo. Todo con un rostro inusualmente serio y alicaído.

El ambiente de la hasta ahora amigable cena Navideña entre amigos, cambió a partir de ese momento, volviéndose pesado e incómodo ya que por más que Bolín intentara cambiarlo sacando temas de conversación que animaran al Avatar, que era el corazón de ese cuarteto de amigos, esta no cambió su expresión y ni volvió a mencionar palabra alguna en toda la velada.

Al ver que los esfuerzos de su hermano no rindieron frutos, Mako decidió poner fin a la tortura nocturna e indicar que era momento de despedirse.

Los mayores se encargaron de la cuenta con la debida propina y todos salieron fuera del restaurante. En completo mutismo, la morena les dio un escueto beso en la mejilla y abrazo a cada hermano y se dirigió al Satomovil, sentándose en el asiento del copiloto y dejando a su novia con ambos chicos.

—Ay Asami… yo lo siento…

—No es tu culpa Bolin… es algo que por tonta había estado evitando hablar con Korra porque no sabía cómo tirarle la bomba después de tantas indirectas que me ha dado de irnos al sur por las fiestas…

—Tienes que admitir que su solicitud no es descabellada, allá viven sus padres…

—Lo sé, por eso le dije que podía ir con ellos… pero no la entiendo, al parecer esa idea solo empeoró la situación.

—Sí... no quisiera estar en tus tacones amiga… -susurró haciendo una mueca

—Si te sirve, no creo que te vaya tan mal… -añadió Mako- Digo, cuando yo la terminé solo lanzó mi escritorio por los aires… por esto quizás solo te abolle de una patada el Satomovil… a lo mucho lo vuelca, pero de eso no pasa.

—Gracias por los ánimos -la pelinegra volteó los ojos- al mal paso darle prisa.

La mujer se despidió de sus amigos y se dirigió al Satomovil con su pareja. Acto seguido se colocó el cinturón, prendió el vehículo y miró a su callada acompañante pensando en cómo sacarle tema de conversación.

—¿Qué tal te pareció la comida de este nuevo restaurante? -al no obtener reacción alguna, intentó con otro tema - ¿Te apetece que ponga algo de música?

Un encogimiento de hombros sin establecer contacto visual fue la única respuesta. Suspirando encendió la radio y se dispuso a conducir a la mansión.

Quizás en el camino la morena se animaría a abrirse con lo que la molestaba.

* * *

Asami estaba preocupada, realmente preocupada.

En todo el camino hacia la mansión no había conseguido que su novia emitiera ni un monosílabo. Era como si el búho gato se le hubiera comido la lengua.

Y ahora que finalmente habían llegado, la morena simplemente se había bajado del vehículo y entrado a la casa dejándola sola en la cochera.

La ingeniera suspiró, esa era una nueva experiencia y no muy placentera.

Normalmente ella era la que se enojaba con Korra… como aquella vez que la morena se olvidó de cerrar la puerta del cuarto y Naga había babeado todos sus zapatos… o la ocasión en que jugando con la misma perro oso polar habían llenado de lodo el salón… y cómo olvidar cuando estaba practicando su tierra control y había lanzado un enorme pedrusco a su Satomovil favorito… Por más que hizo metal control nunca volvió a ser el mismo… Y así incontables veces más que prefería no recordar o se volvería a enojar.

Era normal molestarse con la morena porque la pobre solía meter la pata siempre, así como era normal perdonarla con esa estúpidamente linda sonrisa torcida y los mimos que le daba para ser disculpada… después de todo nunca hacía las cosas con maldad, siempre eran producto de travesuras o hiperactividad (Secretamente admiraba a Senna que la había tenido que criar).

Pero ahora era diferente, esta vez era ella la que había actuado mal, algo que hasta ahora en los 8 meses que llevaban de relación y 6 viviendo juntas nunca había sucedido…y al parecer no sería algo tan sencillo de remediar como pasar un trapeador por el pasillo.

Sabía que había metido la pata, pero con todo y su IQ elevado hasta ahora no sabía a ciencia cierta en qué había consistido su gran falla.

¿Era solo por no poder ir al Polo Sur? Pero le había dicho que fuera sola, así no estaría triste, estaba segura que esa sería la solución cuando en la reunión a su mente le vinieron las palabras de Bolín “La navidad se debe pasar en familia”. Técnicamente todo debía haber salido perfecto, Korra pasaría con su familia y ella que no tenía, pues quedaría haciendo sus cosas y luego a dormir.

No entendía por qué tanto drama. Ella también había tenido la idea de pasar con Korra en la noche en la mansión cenando algo, teniendo sexo y luego acurrucadas durmiendo; pero sus planes no resultaron como quería y no por eso estaba enojada aplicando la ley del hielo… claro que, cabía recalcar que en sí esta fecha no representaba nada más que comercio para ella.

Así había sido desde que su mamá había muerto.

Era solo un día más, un día especial para los negocios, pero nada más allá.

No, no era un “Varrinch”, no odiaba la navidad. Es más, disfrutaba de la nieve, de las luces, de la comida de época y del ambiente festivo. Su empresa daba buenos bonos y canastas navideñas a todos sus empleados, hasta una fiesta de navidad había organizado para que todos se sintieran agasajados y había dado grandes premios por los concursos que en ella se habían realizado.

Y como no mencionar que había comprado y enviado regalos a todos sus amigos y allegados, desde Mako y Bolín con su familia del reino tierra, hasta los queridos habitantes del templo aire e incluso a los Beifong que vivían en Zaofu y obviamente no podían faltar sus suegros y su novia (Aunque el de esta última aún no se lo había dado). Pero pese a hacer todo eso… La fecha en sí le parecía innecesaria celebrar. Los detalles ya estaban mandados, dinero gastado como símbolo de cariño (tal cual los obsequios que su padre en vida para estas fechas le había dado) y con eso la misión se había cumplido.

Claro que, visiblemente para Korra eso no era suficiente.

Tras asegurar la mansión, subió las escaleras dispuesta a conversar con su pareja y llegar a un consenso… quizás si le ofrecía alcanzarla en dirigible días después para fin de año… o llevarla a la Isla Ember de vacaciones…

Entró cavilando a la habitación y se encontró con una morena en pijamas dándole la espalda mientras se secaba el cabello, se cuestionó mentalmente si se había demorado mucha encerrada en sus pensamientos o si la morena, cuando se enojaba, se dejaba de juegos con agua control y se bañaba a la velocidad de la luz… alejó las ideas y enfocando su mente, carraspeó

—Korra, creo que tenemos que hablar -al ver que la ojiazul la ignoraba comenzando a peinarse, frunció el ceño y las conciliaciones que su mente levemente había ideado, la abandonaron- me parece muy inmaduro de tu parte que te enojes solo porque tengo que trabajar ese día.

La morena paró en seco su cepillado. Y se volteó a verla.

—No es solo eso Asami…

—Entonces, explícate por favor.

—Pues…-la morena suspiró y se acercó a la ventana a observar las estrellas- En la tribu agua esta es una fecha muy importante… y hay estas divertidas tradiciones… como crear un perro oso polar de nieve, armar iglúes de jengibre, comer 12 ciruelas de mar con las doce campanadas de la media noche, cenar deliciosas gallinas árticas horneadas y muchas cosas más …

—Ay cariño…-la ojiverde se acercó y colocó una mano en el hombro de su pareja, acariciándolo de forma comprensiva- Entiendo que extrañes tú cultura, por eso te digo que sin problemas puedes ir a pasar la festividad allá…

Korra volteó a verla frunciendo el ceño.

—¿En verdad no lo entiendes? Yo quiero que vengas conmigo, Asami.

Oh vaya, ya no soy “Sami”, pensó la ojinegra.

—Pero tengo trabajo linda…

—Asami -la interrumpió- ¿No puedes hacer una excepción ese día?

—Ya te di mis razones, además, para mí es un día más. Pero entiendo que para ti sea importante, así que puedes irte con _tu_ familia que yo no me resiento.

—¿Con _mi_ familia? -cuestionó con el ceño fruncido haciendo énfasis.

—Sí… -mencionó dudosa, sin entender el motivo de la pregunta.

—¿Y tú?

—¿Yo? Pues ya te dije que haría… después de terminar mis pendientes simplemente vendré a comer algo y dormir como cualquier otro día. Trabaje o no, es lo que hago todos los años en esta fecha, supongo que esa es mi tradición -mencionó encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Y prefieres eso, pasar sola, a viajar conmigo? ¿No crees que podría ser diferente esta vez? Una nueva tradición… después de todo esta sería nuestra Primera Navidad juntas… podríamos estar todos juntos…

—Lo siento cariño, prioridades son prioridades. Yo pensaba pasar la noche contigo, pero entiendo que quieras ir a ver a tus seres queridos… así que no veo el problema, igual estarán todos juntos en familia así que mejor que yo no sea intrusa allí... Pero si quieres puedo ir después del 25 y…

—¿Intrusa? espera… ¿Cómo “si _yo_ quiero”? -mencionó con ese énfasis

—Claro, obviamente si no quieres no voy a interrumpirles…

—Agh… eres imposible… -mencionó visiblemente enojada la morena apartando con desgano la mano de su pareja de su hombro, yendo a la cama a coger una almohada y luego al armario a por una sábana.

—¿Q-qué estás haciendo? -cuestionó la ojiverde - ¿A dónde vas Korra?

—A dormir con Naga.

—¿Qué? Deja de ser infantil… -Espetó con el ceño fruncido.

Estando ya en el marco de la puerta, la morena se giró indignada.

—Podré ser infantil, pero al menos no soy ciega.

Acto seguido dejó a la conmocionada CEO sola en la lujosa habitación.

* * *

—Hmm amor, cierra la ventana, hace frío… ¿Korra?... Oh mierda, cierto…

La CEO suspiró y teniendo demasiada pereza para pararse e ir a cerrar la ventana, prefirió taparse con la colcha hasta la cabeza y hacerse un ovillo.

Hace dos días que Korra se había auto exiliado en la casita del Perro Oso Polar (Casota en realidad, si se tomaba en cuenta el tamaño del animal) y no le había hablado, es más, casi ni la había visto más que de lejos.

La primera noche de su ausencia, al acostarse, pensó que su novia era una ridícula por su actuar. _“Ya recapacitará y volverá”_ había pensado pero la tozuda morena no había vuelto a pisar la habitación que compartían.

Esa fue una larga noche de insomnio… y de hecho esta también lo había sido.

Nunca había valorado tanto esa cálida presencia del avatar al dormir como hasta ahora… Era increíble cómo pudo dormir sola por tantos años, pero después de 6 meses viviendo con ella era imposible conciliar prolongadamente el sueño a causa de su ausencia. Pero más terrible era, después de despertar de esa ínfima hora en la que lograba conciliar el sueño, notar el frío colchón a su lado… Tan vacío, tan faltante de ella… por más que abrazaba las almohadas captando ese aroma tan fresco y natural de su morena, faltaba su presencia y esencia… y ya no soportaba más.

Se levantó decidida, se colocó su sobretodo y atándolo salió de la habitación en dirección al lugar de Naga, pero al pasar por delante de la cocina, notó un papel extrañamente como para que sea notado a la primera.

Temerosa se acercó y tras leer el contenido de la hoja salió corriendo rumbo a la “casita” de Naga. No pudo evitar soltar algunas lágrimas al confirmar su miedo.

_Querida Asami:_

_Es 23 de diciembre y sé que tanto hoy como mañana tienes días ocupados, así que prefiero no despertarte para despedirme, te he visto de lejos estos dos últimos días y luces agotada, necesitas descansar más._

_Tengo algunos asuntos pendientes así que partiré antes del amanecer rumbo al polo sur. No te preocupes por tener que cuidar a Naga, la llevaré conmigo._

_Quizás no sea una fecha importante para ti, pero aun así te deseo una Feliz Navidad. Te veré en unos días, no te saltes las comidas y cuídate._

_Con amor. Korra._

* * *

_“Así es niñas y niños de Ciudad República… ¡Los Satoys están aquí!_

_¡Prepárense para jugar con las interactivas figuras de acción del equipo avatar y recrear sus increíbles aventuras!_

_Lleven a la preferida de todos, Avatar Korra, que lanza chorros de agua de sus manos; adquiéranla en versión cabello largo o corto ¡En las dos la Luz de Raava brilla en su pecho en la oscuridad! Y si son verdaderos fanáticos podrán adquirirla en edición Deluxe junto a su fiel espíritu guía Naga…_

_¡Si presionan su cola abrirá sus fauces y rugirá!_

_O quizás prefieran a la pareja del avatar, la Ingeniera y CEO Asami Sato; hace espectaculares movimientos de Karate ¡Y viene con su insigne guante eléctrico que brilla en la oscuridad! (Satomovil, Satocóptero, dirigible y Torre de Industrias Futuro se venden por separado)_

_También está el intrépido Bolín con brazos de acción catapulta para lanzar sus potentes piedras (Ropa de Nuktuk y Pabu se venden por separado)_

_Y no olvidemos al gran detective Mako… ¡Las luces de sus manos pueden ser rojas por el fuego o blancas por el rayo! (Incluye insignia de policía y lupa)_

_La nueva sensación de la temporada estará a la venta hasta hoy al mediodía._

_¡No pierdan esta oportunidad! ¡Adquiéranlos ya!_

_Juguetería Central… Donde los sueños se hacen realidad.”_

Ese seguramente era el último anuncio de radio, después de todo solo faltaba una hora para el mediodía y por lo que le habían informado sus contactos, la Juguetería Central estaba abarrotada de gente queriendo comprar hasta la última figura del Team Avatar. Agradeció que las oficinas de Industrias Futuro estuvieran algo lejos de ese local, no quería presenciar “La masacre navideña” como el contacto de la juguetería la había denominado.

Desde la partida ayer de Korra, el tiempo parecía pasar tortuosamente lento; y aunque intentaba con todas sus fuerzas concentrarse en su papeleo, solamente lograba pensar _“¿Qué estará haciendo ahora? ¿Me extrañará así sea un poquito? ¿Naga se le habrá comido su iglú de jengibre?”_ Y más cuestionamientos que solo provocaban aumentar la nostalgia que de por si tenía en estas fechas y que hasta esa navidad había logrado ahogar bajo el pretexto del trabajo… ¿Cómo le hacía Korra para trastabillar y derrumbar hasta la sólida máscara que había construido ante la navidad?

Ya eran las 6pm, y tanto por andar pensando en Korra y en los vestigios de recuerdos de navidades con su mamá y papá (Cuando eran una familia de verdad), como por no querer volver a la soledad y ensordecedor silencio de su hogar (Que ante la ausencia de Korra en realidad ya no era hogar), recién había logrado terminar el último reporte y enviarlo a los accionistas…

Accionistas que solo habían respondido a sus llamadas para decir “Después de las fiestas revisamos eso con calma” porque seguramente estaban disfrutando del día de noche buena con sus seres queridos… como ella debería haber hecho con su ser más querido…

— Oh Korra, ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida? - se reprendió mientras restregaba sus cansados ojos; pero su auto-regaño fue acallado por el teléfono sonando.

—¡¿Aló?! ¡¿Asami?!

—¿Bolin? -preguntó extrañada

—¡Oh, al fin te encuentro! ¡Estuve llamando como loco a tu casa! ¡Tienes que venir corriendo a la Isla del Templo Aire…!

—Espera, ¿Tú no deberías estar en Zaofu?

Extrañada por oír al menor tartamudear, escuchó como el teléfono era arranchado por otra persona y la voz de Opal sacudió su tímpano.

—¡Carajo Asami! ¡Mueve tu lujoso trasero acá! ¡Korra está gravemente herida y…! ¿Asami? ¿Estás allí?... Oh mierda… Psst Bolín, ¿Crees que exageré?

Sin embargo, esas últimas palabras no fueron escuchadas por la CEO, que con la frase _“Korra está gravemente herida”_ había salido corriendo.

* * *

Como alma que lleva Vaatu había estado conduciendo llegando en tiempo récord al muelle, lo cual era un gran triunfo considerando el tráfico que aún había en la urbe por las compras navideñas de último minuto.

Desembarcó del Satomovil y corrió al Ferry que para dicha suya estaba a punto de zarpar. Se embarcó en el navío y trató de calmarse mientras este iba desesperantemente lento rumbo a la Isla del Templo Aire.

En el camino no había tenido tiempo de pensar ya que su mente había estado ocupada en meter el turbo sin atropellar a algún hijo de Raava en el camino.

Había roto todas las leyes de tránsito, habidas y por haber, por sus piruetas y velocidad cual pista de carrera, lo que significaba que indudablemente recibiría incontables multas y capaz hasta un juicio por imprudencia. Pero eso no importaba. Nada importaba, solamente ir a ver a Korra a como diera lugar.

Ahora, en esa desesperante espera mientras veía la isla acercarse cada vez más pensaba sin parar _“¿No estaba en el Polo Sur con sus padres? ¿Quién la había herido? ¿Por qué esa maldita nave no iba más rápido?”_

Al fin, tras lo que parecieron diez mil años de oscuridad, la embarcación arribó.

Corrió como loca, sin importarle cómo los otros pasajeros y habitantes de la isla la veían. Corrió hasta que sus pulmones ardieron y abrió de golpe la puerta de la extrañamente silenciosa Casona principal; desesperada se dirigió a la sala donde supuso estaría su moribundo amor, y lo que vio aún más la impresionó.

**¡Sorpresa!**

Una gran cantidad de gente, toda ella bien conocida, había gritado al unísono. Estaban todos. Tenzin, su madre, sus hermanos, su esposa y los niños, Mako, Bolín, Opal y el resto del Clan Beifong. También estaban sus Suegros, encabezados por una sonriente Korra que se acercaba a ella para brindarle el cálido contacto que tanto había ansiado y que finalmente la hizo salir del shock.

—¿Q-Qué es todo esto?

—¿No es obvio amor? -dijo Korra dándole un tierno beso en los labios- Esto es navidad. -Mencionó señalando a todos los sonrientes presentes que se acercaban uno a uno a recibirla con afecto, agradecer por sus obsequios y mencionar cuanto se alegraban de tenerla allí en ese momento.

—En serio… No entiendo… -Susurró a su novia, aún un tanto estupefacta - Bolin me llamó y luego Opal gritó y yo me asusté mucho pensando que tú… que tú…

—Sí linda, lo siento por eso…-mencionó algo avergonzada, mientras rascaba su nuca- Él dijo que se encargaría de sutilmente convencerte de venir y por un momento olvidamos lo malo que es mintiendo… solo cuando comenzó a tartamudear fue que caímos en cuenta del error y Opal reaccionó, pero lo único que se le vino a la mente fue la brillante que matarte del susto para atraerte. -Al ver que la pelinegra les lanzaba miradas asesinas a sus amigos y estos en la seguridad de la lejanía le hacían ademanes de disculpas, añadió- Venga no te enojes con ellos, no fue el mejor método, pero fue por una buena causa.

La ojiverde suspiró y para alivio del par de amigos, cálidamente les sonrió.

—Es cierto cariño- Abogó Senna, con su cálida y delicada voz- Mira, Korra nos contó a todos cómo planeabas pasar estas fechas y se nos hizo inadmisible.

—Exacto- reafirmó Tonraq, dándole un potente abrazo de oso- Es absurdo que quieras pasar así, estas fechas son para pasar en familia, Asami.

—P-pero… yo no tengo…

—Sami, amor… Sí, sí tienes… nosotros somos tu familia. -afirmó con cariño Korra, mientras cogía las manos de su novia.

—Para nosotros eres una hija más -añadió Senna mientras su esposo asentía.

—Y no solo eso -acotó la morena menor- Sino que apenas les expliqué a todos, coordinaron las festividades aquí. Sami, quieras o no tienes una gran familia, porque no solo la sangre une a las personas, sino el aprecio y el amor.

Tras esas palabras y con lágrimas en los ojos, la ojiverde se lanzó atrapando a Korra en un profundo beso, queriéndole demostrar con el su arrepentimiento, el agradecimiento por abrirle los ojos, por tenerla en su vida, y su amor eterno.

—Feliz Primera Navidad, mi Sami. -Mencionó, dándole un besillo en la nariz.

—La primera de muchas más, mi Korra. – Dijo, abrazándola con infinito afecto.

Tras el animoso grito de Pema, Senna y Suyin, todos los presentes se sentaron en la larga mesa para compartir más gratos momentos y alimentos.

Asami estaba feliz por el inicio de esta nueva tradición; pero, aunque estaba disfrutando de esa cálida reunión no podía esperar a llegar a casa y darle a Korra su regalo… Solo esperaba que el anillo y el Collar fueran de su agrado.  
  


**Fin**

* * *

¡Hola!

Espero les gustara el escrito, intenté expresar la idea lo mejor posible dentro de las 10 páginas permitidas con los parámetros estable.

Sé que este año ha sido de locos... Pero hay que meterle positivismo a esto y pasarlo bien con nuestros seres queridos (sea virtual o presencial) ... Que la distancia no impida la unión de corazones.

¡Felices Fiestas!

Saludos,

_Le chat et l’abeille_


End file.
